


The Forest Calls

by Mango_Cult



Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cold, Ghosts, Home, but ehhh doesn't really matter, pspspspsp i feel bad for ending it off there lol, reference to ARG wilbur, this has 2 versions but the first is confusing, this was supposed to be a full fic but i got lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: It is said that if you listen closely, you may hear a soft melody coming from the woods.~~~Or, Wilbur finds home.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019241
Kudos: 31





	The Forest Calls

_It is said that if you listen closely, you may hear a soft melody coming from the woods. It calls you, but do not go in, for the ghosts wander endlessly searching for another soul. Once they find you, your soul will disappear, another voice in the melody, another wandering ghost._

It was a tale many people had told before. Wilbur knew this. But the forest calls for him, the music playing louder and louder of a place called “L’Manburg”. A place where he would be free. A place where he could have peace. 

Would he be free? The town he had grown up in no longer felt like home. It felt dull, so he always kept himself busy by writing songs, or just dreaming of a better city where he wouldn’t be alone. His memories felt hazy, a thick fog covering them. He couldn’t tell which were reality and which were merely a dream.

But he does remember feeling so, so cold. He shivered. Why was he cold? He was draped under many layers of blankets, but he was still shivering. 

There was nothing left for him here, so he decided to go into the forest. The only thing he had was an old guitar and a coat given to him by a friend of his who had disappeared into the forest and hadn’t come back. It had been a few years since then, the memory being faint. He slipped on the coat, and headed into the forest.  
It was quite different than he initially thought. The trees surrounded every inch of the forest, covering the sky. The trees covered the sky, him no longer being able to see the time of day. Though he continued following the sound of the music humming along to it. 

What seemed to be hours passed when he spotted a large clearing. It was a field covered with flowers, and in the middle, a large house. He took a step back, surprised that a house like this hadn’t been found. The building looked like it had been taken care of, outside forces never touching it. It was very strange.

He took a careful step forward, afraid that something would go wrong if he stepped wrong somehow. He reached the large gate and held his breath. Wilbur pushed open the gate with ease and walked through seemingly the garden to the front door. He knocked a few times, stepping back waiting for the door to open. 

The door in fact, did open and a figure of a person came into view. If you could even call them a person. They wore a green and white striped bucket hat, and had large white wings. He took a step back confused. 

His eyes widened as he took another step back. His mouth gaped open and closed thinking of words to say, though the only words he could come up with were “What are you?”

The man just chuckled and looked him in the eyes with a kind smile. “My name is Phil.” He opened the door motioning him to come in. “Welcome home.”

Wilbur took a cautious step into the building. As his foot crossed the doorway, a feeling of relief washed over him. All his worries melted away as a feeling of security settled in his chest. He felt a little bit warmer. Maybe this was the home he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry i got lazy but this ending seemed like an okay ending so i posted it lol


End file.
